Two Angels
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "Quinn laughed through her tears and looked at Rachel with all the love she could muster. She, too, had been given two beautiful and perfect angels that she wouldn't ever trade for anything in this world. And the best and happiest Mother's Day she could ever hope for." Where Rachel and Quinn finally get to celebrate a happy Mother's Day.


**A/N: I know I'm late, but I couldn't not write this fic. This one's really fluffy haha. And let us all appreciate and acknowledge our moms efforts not only during Mother's Day, but thank them everyday for the love and care they give us without falter. They gave birth to legends like us, after all. Haha. Anyway, sappy thoughts aside, I hope you guys love this one!**

* * *

Quinn hadn't always been all for Mother's Day. She could rattle off a list to everyone that asked why she didn't have an appreciation for it, but it would be certain to tire her out and leave her angry and lonely at the same time. But the list can be rounded down to two people – her mom and herself.

She barely had any good reminders about her relationship with her mom, because the one thing she would never forget was the way she just stood idly and fearfully while her dad told her to get out of his house. Her own mom that was supposed to love her and defend her from any harm that would come her way.

But no, she denied that she knew anything about her high school pregnancy and chose to watch her leave.

But the other thing that hurt even more was when she was kicked out of her own house again when she told Judy about how she was in love with Rachel and that they were _together_ together, explaining how their relationship as friends had evolved into something deeper over the summer after she had given birth to Beth. Judy was screaming at her, telling her that this was not what a good Christian daughter was supposed to be.

It was either one of two choices. Leave her house and be with the one person that saw and accepted every part of her, both the good and the bad, or stay in that house that she had come to resent and cut everything off and forget everything that she had with Rachel.

Of course, she chose the latter and pursued her relationship with Rachel, even if it meant not talking to her own mother ever again.

So there she had been, a junior high school student left homeless for the second time in two consecutive years. But Rachel's dads welcomed her with open arms and a warm and welcoming home, and Rachel was there for her every night and held her while she cried herself to sleep.

Mother's Day the following year was gloomy, because all she could think about was Beth and her mom. Her mom and Beth. Rachel, too, acted like it was just like any other day. And Quinn couldn't blame her, given her status with Shelby. And the matter of her giving Beth to Shelby.

She thought that Rachel would hate her for it, because she might have given Shelby more reasons not to want Rachel as a daughter. But Rachel simply told her not to be silly and that she would always love her despite their odd situation.

That was before, but now, she finally gained an appreciation for Mother's Day. Now, instead of waking up with a frown on her face, a huge grin formed her lips as she felt a kick in her stomach. There was no fear of what would happen to her or this lovely daughter of Rachel and hers that seemed to dance around in her stomach.

It was the _first kick_ , and she couldn't help but giggle when her daughter kicked again. Beside her, Rachel was still asleep, but she wanted to share this with the woman that gave everything she had to her.

"Rachel, baby, wake up," Quinn whispered, shaking her wife gently by the shoulders.

"Hmm? What?" Rachel asked sleepily, her brown eyes half-open as she pulled Quinn close.

Quinn giggled and took Rachel's hand, leading it to the part of her stomach where their daughter's feet were kicking at. Rachel's eyes widened as their daughter's tiny feet bumped against her stomach, a huge grin blooming across her face.

"Oh, wow," Rachel said in awe. Quinn smiled, Rachel's hand warm underneath her own.

"She's a strong kicker," Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah, just like her mommy," Rachel whispered, locking her eyes with Quinn's. "Happy Mother's Day, Quinn."

Tears started spilling from Quinn's eyes out of sheer happiness. Rachel had greeted her quietly before about Beth, but this was different. She was overflowing with joy because she was carrying _their_ daughter. A daughter that they would both get to keep.

Rachel was absolutely _beaming_ , and Quinn blamed her hormones for the tears that kept falling down her face and she just felt _grateful_ that she chose to be with this amazingly understanding woman instead of giving in to her fear of her mother all those years ago.

"Stupid hormones," Quinn sniffled, internally cringing at how unattractive she might look. But Rachel didn't seem to care, just smiling fondly at her and wiping away her tears with her soft hands. "Happy Mother's Day to you too, Rachel."

"God, I love you so much," Rachel breathed out. "I love you so, _so much_ for carrying our baby daughter…"

Quinn laughed and cried at the same time, uncaring that she might look terrible because Rachel _loves_ her – _every_ part of her.

"You think our baby girl is hungry?" Rachel cooed softly as she rubbed her hands against Quinn's belly. "Hey, baby girl, are you hungry?"

Quinn felt their daughter kick again, and Rachel laughed in delight and planted a tender kiss on the spot where the kick had been. Her lips trembled as she tried to control herself, internally blaming her hormones for turning her into a happy, crying mess because she just loved Rachel so much for taking care of her and for always taking the well-being of their daughter into consideration.

"I'm going to get you two favorite girls of mine something, alright?" Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn's stomach again and her lips, ignoring the tears that trailed her face. "Stay here in bed, okay? I want to celebrate by taking care of you, my lovely, beautiful wife and mommy to our daughter."

Quinn practically wailed and threw her arms around Rachel, sobbing loudly against her neck. No, that wasn't supposed to be the normal, Quinn-like reaction but Rachel was just saying the most beautiful and sweet things that she couldn't help but let everything out.

"Go, before I start to bawl," Quinn sniffled and quickly let Rachel go.

Rachel giggled and kissed her forehead before hopping out of bed. Quinn furiously wiped away her tears and sat back against the headboard of their bed, slipping her hand inside her shirt to rub her stomach soothingly. How could she have been so lucky to be able to start a family with someone who loves her irrevocably and unconditionally?

Quinn waited, occasionally glancing outside their open bedroom door as she tried not to let her impatience get the best of her. She just wanted Rachel to hold her and cuddle with her for the whole day.

Rachel soon walked in, breakfast tray in hand with plates that were filled with fruit and some bacon. Quinn's eyes zeroed in on the luscious strips of bacon, licking her lips as Rachel set the tray in front of her.

"Easy on the bacon, tiger," Rachel teased, knowing just how much she loved bacon.

Quinn laughed and they both started to eat, enjoying the bright Sunday morning. She watched as Rachel popped the fruits in her mouth and shook her head fondly – her wife always had been a healthy eater. Which she learned to do ever since they started dating, mostly just to shut Rachel up from her rambling that she really should start to eat healthy.

Sometimes though, she would sneak into the kitchen when she thought that Rachel was soundly asleep and grab a few cookies to eat, but would then be caught red-handed by an unamused looking girlfriend. She would just smile sheepishly, cookie crumbs on the corners of her mouth as she gingerly replaced the uneaten cookies back in the jar.

But after she'd gotten pregnant during their marriage, she vowed to stop the coffee (until she gave birth) and eat fruits. When she wasn't craving something badly, of course. But Rachel controlled her diet, and she was thankful for that. Because of course, their daughter's health was their priority.

"I'm really glad your manager let you take the time off from Broadway," Quinn sighed as Rachel's hand slipped inside her shirt again, tracing gentle circles around her belly.

"I think he knows that I won't be able to focus on rehearsals and everything else if I'm constantly worrying about you," Rachel hummed, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. Quinn giggled and craned her neck to kiss Rachel sweetly.

"And we both know how much of a worrier you are," Quinn said as she smiled affectionately at her wife. Rachel being a big worrier was one of the many traits that Quinn found to be endearing about her. Even during the earlier months of her pregnancy where she can still walk and do chores properly, Rachel would call every few hours to check in on her. Sometimes, she would hurriedly go back home to their apartment during her lunch breaks just to see if she hadn't done herself any harm.

Rachel was cute that way, and even until know, Quinn still didn't know the best way to stop her wife from worrying ever so often about her. Most people might find it to be annoying, but she didn't. Well, sometimes she did but she knew that it was just because Rachel really cared about her. And most people in her life didn't give that kind of love and attention to her, so she learned to appreciate and love that part of Rachel.

"Yeah, and that's because I love you a lot. Crazy pregnancy hormones and all," Rachel teased as she gently poked Quinn's sides.

Quinn squeaked and huffed as she slapped Rachel's hand away. "I'm sensitive!"

Rachel laughed and buried her face in her hair. Quinn sighed and took her hand again, smiling as her wife locked their fingers together against her round belly.

"I'm not crazy," Quinn mumbled, her eyes on their interlocked fingers.

"I was referring to your hormones, baby. But you're really cute and adorable when they get to you," Rachel smiled against her scalp.

"It won't be for long," Quinn huffed.

Rachel laughed again and planted sweet kisses all over her forehead. Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, reveling in the warm and blissful sensations that her wife's tender kisses gave her.

"I'll forever be grateful that you're going to be a mom with me, y'know?" Rachel mumbled, looking at Quinn affectionately.

Quinn's breath hitched at the loving expression on Rachel's face, a lump forming in her throat as her accursed hormones started to act up again. She isn't going to cry, she isn't going to cry, she isn't going to cry, she chanted in her head.

"Do you think we're going to be good moms?" Quinn asked, shifting slightly so that she could face Rachel.

"Of course. We're going to be the _best_ moms for our baby girl," Rachel grinned, staring lovingly at Quinn's belly.

Quinn smiled, teary-eyed as Rachel held her closer, her chest threatening to burst with joy and the love she felt for her wife and her daughter. She doubted that anything else could ever make her feel this way, because God she just loved Rachel so much to the point that she could barely even breathe sometimes.

"And I get to have two angels," Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn, fondly rubbing her belly.

"I love you so, so much," Quinn bit her lip, keeping her tears from falling because she didn't want to get all emotional again. But it was so hard when Rachel was looking at her like _that_ , like she held all the love in the world. "God, I love you!"

"I love you too, angel. So much," Rachel whispered against her lips. Then, to Quinn's belly she murmured, "You too, little angel. Momma and mommy loves you so, so much."

Quinn laughed through her tears and looked at Rachel with all the love she could muster. She, too, had been given two beautiful and perfect angels that she wouldn't ever trade for anything in this world.

And the best and happiest Mother's Day she could ever hope for.


End file.
